The Escapades of Sasuke and Naruto: Part 1
by NekoHalfBreed
Summary: Well, this story is not for the weak minded, only for people who can take a joke and is gross by nature. This is a crack-fic so beware. WARNING: LEMON.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! (I wish I did though…. Then there'd be so many yaoi and yuri pairs, the Akatsuki would still be alive *Cough* Itachi *Cough*) **

The trees swayed back and forth in their frenzied dance against the wind. Rain battered against the windows furiously, streaming down like tears. It was the middle of the night. Nothing was stirring, not even a mouse. There sat Naruto on the toilet with his pants around his ankles. The pressure within his tummy was intense and had to be expelled. He pushed and pushed, yet nothing came out. _Why didn't I look on the expiration date on the milk! Damn it! _Sighing, he got up, pulled up his pants, and grudgingly went back to bed. He curled up into a ball to ease the pain.

There was a tap on the window. "Stupid, loud rain!" Naruto exclaimed angrily. "Open up, dobe!" cried an all-too-familiar voice. _Shit, it's Sasuke! _Naruto ignored the insistent tapping on the window until it got too annoying for him to ignore. Finally, he got up and worked his way to the window painstakingly. Naruto slid open his window and Sasuke jumped in. A puddle quickly formed on the floor due to the damn rain. Naruto was furious. "What. Do. You. Want." Naruto punctuated each word clearly. Glaring at the large puddle that formed underneath Sasuke, he huffed angrily. "Hn." Sasuke grunted and eyed Naruto like a hawk to its prey. Naruto shivered at the intensity of his gaze, but brushed it off as the coldness from the open window. As he turned to slide the window shut, a hand gripped his wrist firmly. "Naruto," Sasuke growled and pulled Naruto flush against his body. Startled, Naruto jerked back and tried to form a rasengan, but failed when Sasuke pressed his lips upon his.

His eyes widened to the size of a ping pong ball. He pushed hard and pried away from Sasuke's grip. "What the hell do you think you're doing, teme!" Naruto exclaimed. "I've been waiting too long for this. You're the only person to catch my attention. I've been giving you hints on my true feelings for you, but yet you are too dense to catch my intentions." Sasuke explained. "Tonight is the night that I will take you and make you mine." With that, he mashed his lips into Naruto's and ceased the words of complaint that were forming. He used his arms to pin Naruto's hands on the wall and grinded his hips into Naruto's. Unintentionally, Naruto moaned and blushed when Sasuke ground into him again.

He forced his tongue into Naruto's moist cavern and started his exploration. Naruto snapped out of his daze and started to fight back. An intense battle between both of their tongues broke out as they were battling for dominance, Sasuke ground his hips into Naruto's and was rewarded with a moan. Knowing of his defeat, Naruto gave up and let Sasuke caress his mouth with his strong, smooth tongue. After about 10 minutes, they finally broke apart and Naruto gulped in some fresh air. But that would not last long, for Sasuke began assaulting his neck. He bit into Naruto's neck hard until the skin broke and licked up the blood that trickled out. Naruto moaned and whimpered at the mixture of pain and pleasure. Feeling himself get hard, he ripped off Naruto's shirt, leaving him bare and naked for the world to see.

He quickly stripped off his own shirt and threw it into a random corner of the room. Then, he attacked Naruto's nipples. He sucked on the right one while slightly pinching and massaging the right one with his hands. Naruto moaned at the contact of his nipple and Sasuke's mouth. It felt so good, but wrong. They were both guys and this was just wrong. Sasuke's hands started sliding down into his pants, past his boxers, and started rubbing his cock. Everything that Naruto was thinking of flew out of his mind and got lost in an endless wave of thoughts. _Fuck this, I don't care if it's wrong. This feels too good to stop. _And with that Naruto ripped off Sasuke's pants and grabbed his semi-hard cock, making it fully erect.

Sasuke was surprised when he saw Naruto rip off his pants and was even more surprised when Naruto started to slowly pump his cock. He groaned at Naruto's touch and urged him to go on. Sensing Sasuke's frustration, he smirked and continued his slow pace. "Naruto, hurry up!" Sasuke growled. His voice no longer sounded human, but more animalistic. Naruto gripped Sasuke's hard length more firmly, but before he could continue, Sasuke released Naruto's hold on his length and slammed him into the wall. Naruto gasped at the sudden impact and looked up into Sasuke's eyes. The sharingan glared back at him. He felt his limbs go stiff, not being able to move or even talk.

Sasuke ran his hand up and down Naruto's body, while the other hand cupped his face. He nipped and tugged at Naruto's ear, occasionally licking the outline of it. Running his hand down to Naruto's voluptuous ass, squeezing it deliberately. Sasuke heard a sharp intake of breath from the other boy. Sasuke smirked smugly and released part of his hold over him. He shoved fingers into Naruto's mouth and ordered him to suck. Naruto's tongue swirled around Sasuke's fingers and coated them with a thick coat of saliva. After deeming his fingers to be ready enough, Sasuke shoved his hands into the boy's opening, eliciting a loud groan of pain from him. Slowly, he pumped in and out, preparing him for the main event that was to come soon. Naruto's tight hole stretched slightly, leaving him enough room for another finger. He stretched Naruto's walls and Naruto gasped in pain. Sasuke relished the power he had over Naruto and started pumping faster into him. Naruto groaned and started rocking his hips to the rhythm of Sasuke's fingers.

While riding Sasuke's fingers, Naruto let one rip. Suddenly, Sasuke stopped his ministrations and pulled his fingers out. "Disgusting," he glared at Naruto, "it smells like rotten fish and expired milk." Naruto's face burned in shame. Sasuke sighed and left Naruto for a bit to retrieve a bottle of air freshener from the bathroom. He sprayed the whole room until the bottle was empty, even though the smell mixed in with the air freshener. He threw the once very full bottle out the window and stalked towards Naruto. Sasuke stroked his manhood, which fell limp because of Naruto's fart. He growled in annoyance as he pumped himself until he was fully erect again. "I-I'm sorry," Naruto murmured, blushing. "Just shut up, dobe," he replied huskily. Sasuke threw Naruto on the bed and hovered above him, positioning his manhood near his wet orifice. Without warning, he plunged the tip of his cock into Naruto, entering inch by inch, until he was fully sheathed inside. Naruto screamed as searing pain rocked his body and his stomach growled loudly. _Oh shit, not now. _Naruto clenched his hole tightly against Sasuke's throbbing hardness, trying to hold in his shit. Sasuke groaned aloud and lifted Naruto's legs over his shoulders, slamming into Naruto harder.

Sasuke felt his fuck rod grow bigger as waves of pleasure brought him closer to his climax. Suddenly, a knock resounded throughout the room, making Sasuke hesitate for a second when he heard Sakura's angry voice on the other side of the door. "Shut the hell up in there! We all gotta go to work tomorrow, assholes!" Sakura shrieked, "I'm gonna beat the living crap out of you, shannaro!" Sasuke grimaced and continued pounding into Naruto. Pleasure wracked his body, building up his release quickly. Without warning, the spring coiled and released and Sasuke flew out the window from the force of his release. Naruto flew into the wall from the intensity of the impact, covered in Sasuke's cum. He felt his shit slowly slide out of his ass. At the same moment, Sakura burst into the room and looked towards Naruto with contempt in her eyes. "What the **hell **is this?" Sakura screamed, pointing at his shit. Naruto attempted to cover himself, but slowly, his consciousness faded to black.

**END**

**A/N: Well, abaoju and I had this little idea floating around in our heads, so why not write it out? The story that inspired this was a little tale that my friends and I smashed together during class. The original charactors were Derrek and Ricardo, Ricardo being the uke and Derrek being the seme- and Ricardo's mom being Sakura. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed all of that because abaoju had a **_**blast **_**writing this. There's going to be a sequel in Sasuke's point of view written by the beautiful and mysterious abaoju. **


End file.
